


Confession

by ChachosBane



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChachosBane/pseuds/ChachosBane
Summary: [AU] [Lyredy] Lyon sólo quería empezar el año confesándose al amor de su vida sin embargo, lo único que había conseguido era reafirmar su lugar en la friendzone con Juvia Lockser, un golpe de Gray y la pena ajena de Ultear y Jellal, pero todo valía la pena si al final podía escuchar la hermosa risa de su dama.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Corroboró que todo estuviera en perfecto orden en la parte trasera del coche y subió a este mismo, puso música relajante y emprendió marcha a su destino. Conforme iba pasando las calles —y aunque no se notase—, estaba echo todo un manojo de nervios. Sus manos estaban completamente e sudorosas, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que pese al alto volumen que llevaba en la música, podía escuchar su latir. Avanzó unas cuantas calles y frenó en seco al ver que la luz del semáforo había cambiado a rojo.

Bailoteo sus dedos sobre el volante y exhalo con un leve gruñido, observó la hora y aún era demasiado temprano, ni siquiera había aclarecido en su totalidad. Pero, ¿Por qué de repente sentía que el tiempo estaba transcurriendo tan rápido? 

—¿Y si no le gusta? 

Cuestionó al aire mientras apretaba el volante. 

“Yo…lo siento…solo te veo como un buen amigo.”

Sacudió constantemente su cabeza ante los miles de escenarios negativos que su cerebro le jugaba. Volvió en si cuando el reflejo de la luz verde del semáforo se puso. Avanzó un par de calles más y ya se encontraba dentro de la colonia a la que se dirigía. 

Las casas aún con la decoración de las épocas decembrinas lo habían puesto un poco más nervioso de lo que ya venía. Y es que, no tenia nada preparado en particular, venía directo de celebrar la noche vieja de con sus amigos, Jura le había dado un consejo y le sugirió que ya no fuese tan organizado y él loco de los itinerarios, que intentara ser espontáneo. Lyon decidió seguir dicho consejo, y ahora con todo el ajetreo de las fiestas de fin de año allí estaba, terminando de estacionarse frente a la casa de aquella joven con la que quería comenzar algo bien. 

Algo serio.

Inhalo y exhalo. Apago el coche, bajo y tomo una caja mediana que había echado en la parte trasera del coche. Cerró la puerta de este mismo y se dirigió a la puerta de la vivienda. Antes de tocar el timbre saco una nota del bolsillo de su pantalón y quiso darle una revisada. 

“Tienes que ser más natural y menos rígido, se el Lyon que quieres que ella ame.”

Resonaron las palabras de Jura en su cabeza, hizo bola aquel papel y lo dejó en el mismo bolsillo. Tocó el timbre y solo se quedó esperando allí a que abriesen la puerta, vio su silueta tras el vidrio y cuando la escuchó abrirse solo se quedó viendo como punto fijo la caja que llevaba en sus manos. 

Era ahora o nunca. 

—Tal vez sea una sorpresa el verme aquí, ni siquiera yo me hago la idea aún de que estoy aquí frente a ti. Y puede que todo esto suene apresurado, pero no puedo seguir conteniendo el hecho de qué siento algo más por tu qué solo amistad. Dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe, pero si creo en el amor a segunda vista y lo descubrí gracias a ti. Tal vez no sea lo que estás buscando, pero si tan solo me das una sola oportunidad, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y me esforzaría día a día por nosotros, por hacerte feliz, ya que tu felicidad será la mía. ¿Me concederías el gran honor de iniciar el año siendo mi novia?

Y no hubo respuesta alguna. Supuso que debió tomarla desprevenida —como era de esperarse—, pero, ¿y si simplemente no decía nada por qué no quería algo con él? Sería la vergüenza más grande de su vida. Dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso una voz lo detuvo.

—¿¡Como te atreves a proponerle noviazgo a la novia de alguien más!? 

—¿¡Gray!? —cuestionó sorprendido—. ¡No es lo que crees! Yo solo estaba buscando a M-…—y sus palabras quedaron al aire al recibir tremendo golpe que lo dejó en el suelo, cortesía de Gray. 

Por un demonio, lo que faltaba, confundirse de casa.

—Juvia está verdaderamente halagada con las palabras de Lyon-sama, pero Juvia ya está de novia con Gray-sama. —hizo una pausa y le extendió la mano al albino para que se levantase—. Pero seguro que Meredy acepta.

Y la respuesta de Juvia venía acompañada de una mirada que le indicaba que volteara hacia atrás. Para al final tener frente a frente a aquella joven de cabello rosáceo. Ella no lo aparentaba pero si estaba un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Ah? —Gray estaba un poco confundido ante aquello.

—¡Ultear-san, Jellal-san por aquí! —saludó Juvia un poco eufórica al ver a los nombrados llegando tras Meredy—. Gray-sama tiene que disculparse con Lyon-sama. 

—Tch.—masculló por lo bajo—. ¿Cómo iba a saber que no era a ti lo que dijo? ¡Si lo estaba diciendo de una forma muy convincente!—Juvia lo miro con un poco de reproche y solo se limitó a soltar un pesado suspiro y hablar entre dientes—. Lo siento.

Una expresión de sorpresa por parte de Ultear llamó la atención de los presentes.

—Hoy se atrevió, ¿verdad?—exclamó Ultear.

El resto –exceptuando a Meredy y Lyon–, solo se limitaron a asentir. 

—¿De que me perdí? —Jellal, quien llegó al final solo fue jalado de su brazo al interior de la casa junto a Juvia y Gray. 

—Nada, vamos a dejar el postre dentro. 

Y tras cerrar la puerta, ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos. Meredy estaba un poco incómoda, aunque era más su curiosidad. Y Lyon, por su parte aún trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder, juraba que era de una escena de comedia-romántica barata, pero de cierto modo le había agradado todo aquello. 

—Y…Todo aquello que le dijiste a Juvia, ¿era cierto?—cuestionó Meredy para romper el hielo.

—Por supuesto que si. —y la vio desviar la mirada y apretar las bolsas que traía consigo. Él inhaló y dio un paso acercándosele y ponerse un poco a su altura para verla directamente a los ojos—. Pero, necesitas saber que, todo aquello, lo dije pensando en ti. 

Meredy sabía que la atmósfera se había tornado casi color de rosa, aunque algo hizo click en su cabeza y comenzó a reír ante la confundida mirada de Lyon. 

—Espera. —añadió entre risas—. ¿Te confundiste de casa? 

—¡Venía demasiado nervioso! Y además, las casas aquí son casi todas del mismo diseño. —dijo apresuradamente—. Incluso traje tus cupcakes favoritos. —finalizó extendiendo la caja que él llevaba en manos. 

Meredy miró un poco sorprendida la caja. 

—Son de mi pastelería favorita…fui hoy por la tarde a comprar unos, pero me habían dicho que alguien más se había llevado la última caja…fuiste tú. 

—Bueno, si.

—Así que…¿Crees en el amor a segunda vista, eh?

—Bueno, contigo pude creer en el. —respondió mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre su nuca—. ¿Qué dices? —ella lo miro expectante—. ¿Me darías el honor de iniciar este nuevo año a tu lado? 

Ella pareció meditarlo por unos instantes y luego sonrió. 

—De acuerdo, pero con una…no, dos condiciones. —Lyon la miro intrigado mientras las mejillas de ella se tornaban levemente rosadas—. Por el tiempo que estemos saliendo, cada mes debes darme un poema. La segunda condición es que, no te martirices pensando en algo perfecto, tiene que venir desde tu interior, como la confesión de hace un rato, fue algo muy lindo de tu parte y me gustaría saber más de esa faceta tuya. 

—Está bien. —respondió finalmente aliviado—. Me esforzaré en ello. 

Ambos soltaron una ligera carcajada y de observaron por unos instantes. La emoción de Lyon estaba que no cabía en su cuerpo, literalmente quería abalanzarse sobre ella y llenarla de besos y caricias, pero debía ser respetuoso si eso significaba que era el inicio de algo muy especial para ambos. 

—¿Te parece si entramos? La fogata en el patio ya debe estar lista y yo traigo los bombones.

—Por supuesto. —dijo mientras abría la puerta y le cedía el paso. Algo de lo sucedido anteriormente vino a su mente—. Espera, ¿los demás ya sabían que yo tenía intención de decirte todo esto? —cuestionó mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta. 

Meredy avanzó hasta la cocina siendo seguida por Lyon, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y meditó sobre la pregunta que le había echo.

—Bueno, digamos que Juvia y Ultear si, Gray y Jellal no son tan conscientes de ello.

—Eso explica por qué Gray me golpeó. —argumentó mientras tocaba su mejilla.

—No se ve tan mal. —argumentó Meredy mientras le revisaba el golpe—. ¿Quieres algo de chocolate caliente?

—Me encantaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Y vengo con otro oneshot (el primero del año para ser precisa) y que mejor que un bello Lyredy, why? Cuz I fucking love crackships (?)
> 
> Si es que leyeron esto, espero que de verdad haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> ~Chachos Bane~


End file.
